


Lähdön koittaessa

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Helena tarttui hameisiinsa ja kiepautti itsensä ulos ikkunasta leijaillen aavemaisesti yli valjussa kuunvalossa uinuvan ruohikon.
Relationships: The Bloody Baron/Helena Ravenclaw
Series: Raapalepuuroa [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Lähdön koittaessa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2010. Tasan 200 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Ovelle kolkutettiin. Helena työnsi keskeneräisen pergamenttinsa syrjään ja nousi avaamaan. Kun hän näki, kuka hänen rauhaansa oli tullut häiritsemään yösydännä, hän huokaisi syvään.

"Paroni, en vieläkään tahdo puhua kanssanne!" Helena sanoi ärtyneenä ja yritti sulkea oven tunkeilijan nenän edestä.

"Rakkain Helena, suokaatten edes lyhyt tovi, että voisin kääntää ajatuksenne suopeammiksi", Paroni vetosi ja esti ovea sulkeutumasta. "Sydämeni janoaa nähdä kauneuttanne, vaikka epäättekin minulta sen koskettamisen. Kuinka sitä vaalisinkaan, jos siihen antaisitte mahdollisuuden." Paronin silmät paloivat.

"Hyvä Paroni, meillä ei ole mitään keskusteltavaa. En hyväksy kosintaanne nyt enkä ikinä. En nai arvoani ylhäisemmäksi. Lisäksi käytöksenne on karkeaa, eikä sydämeni helly teille." Helenan äänensävy kävi entistä koleammaksi.

Paroni punehtui poskiltaan ja päästi ovesta irti niin äkisti, että Helena satutti kätensä kalahtaen sulkeutuvaan lukkoon.

"Moukka!" Helena huudahti ja piteli vertavuotavaa kättään. "Ryökäle ja heittiö! Painukaa manalaan, te roisto!"

Helena palasi takaisin pergamenttinsa pariin. Mitä hellimmin hän jätti jäähyväiset äidilleen, mutta ei pyytänyt anteeksi saati sitten tunnustanut rikostaan, vaan rullasi kiinni vajavaisen pergamentin ja kiinnitti sen vahasinetillään. Hän suuteli viestiään kevyesti ja laski sen sängylleen.

"Jää hyvästi, Tylypahka."

Helena tarttui hameisiinsa ja kiepautti itsensä ulos ikkunasta leijaillen aavemaisesti yli valjussa kuunvalossa uinuvan ruohikon.

Vähänpä hän tiesi, ettei leppoisa kuu ollut ainoa todistaja hänen poistumiselleen.


End file.
